Packet inspection devices can be deployed in a network to inspect content of data packets communicated through the network. When used to apply network security, packet inspection technology is employed at multiple protocol layers to identify suspicious or malicious packets. In other examples, packet inspection can also be applied in other fields. As the use of networking technology continues to grow, performance of packet inspection devices is scaled to provide the ability to inspect increasing levels of network traffic.